Common Hate
by Jeni
Summary: Ryan and Vypra talk, and discover that sometimes people have more in common than they belive.


  
  
  
Common HateP  
by: JeniP  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Saban does, but the story is mine. Email me what you think!P  
  
Ryan Mitchell stared at the mist swirling lazily around his feet in anticipation. It was nearing his twentieth birthday, but he didn't know whether he should be excited or sad.P  
  
He raised his fist and extended his index finger. He knew why he should be excited. He would finally be able to leave the Skull Cavern. He would finally be allowed to extract his revenge upon both his father and his sister, who had treated him so cruelly fifteen years ago.P  
  
But he also knew why he should be sad. His family hadn't loved him, so they had abandoned him, and if it hadn't been for Diabolioc's kindness he would have died long ago.P  
  
"Ryan?" the voice startled him and he turned slowly to face Vypra, the one who had spoken. She stood in the dim light with her arms flat by her side, an expression of unusual compassion on her face.P  
  
"You okay?" she asked.P  
  
Ryan turned and nodded, smoothing the two different motions together so they appeared as one.P  
  
Vypra didn't look convinced. "You look… sad." she commented quietly. "Are you sure?"P  
  
Ryan nodded again. "Yeah. I'm fine." He watched in silence as Vypra crossed her hands, then dropped them by her side again.P  
  
Walking forward so she was almost side by side with him, Vypra said, "You're thinking about your family, aren't you?"P  
  
Ryan looked at her in surprise. He had known his companion and friend was very perceptive, but she had never seemed concerned about him before.P  
  
"Yes," he admitted, deciding he liked the other person's concern. Then his expression darkened as the memory of what his family had done to him leaped forward, and he added bitterly, "Or lack of family."P  
  
Vypra sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Listen, I know how you feel."  
  
Surprised, Ryan could only stutter, "You do?"   
  
Vypra smiled as if he had said some amusing joke. "I do. I used to have a family, too you know." Her voice grew hard and she turned to look out across Mariner Bay. Crossing her arms across her chest she muttered angrily, "Until the power rangers killed them."P  
  
Curious in spite himself, Ryan asked, "What? I don't mean to pry," he added hastily when she whirled back to face him, eyes cold in fury.   
  
She went back to gazing at Mariner Bay. "You must have wondered what my life was like before I was imprisoned." she stated quietly.  
  
Ryan shrugged, conscious of the fact she wouldn't see the movement. "The thought had crossed my mind," he admitted. "But I didn't think it was any of my business."  
  
"And it was not." Vypra spat. "Just like the power rangers had no business destroying my family!" Her voice rose in volume and tone. "Yet they did it anyway. They are called the protectors against evil, guardians against crime!" She whirled angrily, eyes glowing eerily in the dimness. "They should be called the children of Bslime/B instead!"P  
  
Ryan's eyes widened and he backed away from the angered woman warily. "Whoa," he laughed nervously. "Look— I know how you feel. My family abandoned me, remember?"  
  
Vypra's eyes dimmed until they were once again normal. She shook her head calmly. "You know only a fraction of what I feel." She sat cross-legged on the ground, patting the mist beside her in invitation to him.P  
  
Ryan nodded and sat down next to her. Vypra waited until he was fully situated before continuing.P  
  
"You see, Ryan, before I was imprisoned I lived in a great castle. It was ruled by Queen Banshere, as you already know," she glanced at him for confirmation. At his short nod she continued. "My family lived with me. Mother, Father, my sister and brother. All were older than me; I was the youngest in the family. Which is why I was spared." her voice grew hard. "When the power rangers attacked they did so without warning, springing like..." she paused as if searching for the perfect metaphor. "Springing like snakes when suddenly stepped on.  
  
"They stormed the castle, killing all they could. My mother and father died trying to protect my siblings and me, and my siblings died trying to protect me." Vypra turned her face away from Ryan in attempt to hide her tears.P  
  
"Then they came after me. I was young, unable to fight. I stood no threat and they knew it, yet they tried to kill me anyway."  
  
"What happened?" Ryan whispered. He was completely fascinated by the tale.   
  
Vypra stared at him. "I was rescued. By Diabolico. He prevented them from killing me, but in by doing that we were imprisoned a few miles away from our castle in an ancient tomb." She stared at her hands, not seeming to notice when she squeezed them. "He sacrificed his freedom," she murmured softly, "for me."  
  
Ryan shook his head in dumbfounded shock. "I just don't understand how anyone could do that," he said. "Killing innocent people?"   
  
Vypra laughed bitterly. "Maybe you should ask the power rangers," she said.  
  
"Maybe I will." Ryan rested his hands in his lap. "And while I'm at it I'll ask why they abandoned me. See, in a way, you are lucky. At least you knew your family loved you." he sighed, dropping his head and whispered, "My family didn't want me."P  
  
Vypra reached out and gently cupped his chin with the palm of her hand. She raised his face until it was eye level with hers, and he was drawn into her dark eyes. "That's why you were brought here." she murmured. "So you wouldn't be hurt by the power rangers any more." She stood, dropping her hand. "Look, I have to go. But in the meantime, happy birthday, Ryan."  
  
He stared after her retreating form, pondering on the most recent events. Discovering Vypra's past fueled the hatred that had formed in him fifteen years ago. Standing up, he swore softly under his breath, "I will avenge you Vypra. You and your family."  
  
His vow complete, he pivoted and trudged off to find Diabolico. His birthday was going to be one no one was going to forget. Least of all the power rangers.   



End file.
